


we're going to take care of you

by Mimsys



Series: sunshine boy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: imagine the avengers freaking out at Steve getting de-serumed (and maybe de-aged? your choice). they're like so protective and he's just like 'go away I'm fine'. bonus point for bucky being the one to teach the rest how to handle him</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're going to take care of you

He looks so small in Thor’s arms that even Natasha looks like she’s itching to pull him free. Steve turning into a toddler was bad enough without the lack of serum making him sickly. He wouldn’t stop coughing for the first hour after they got him back to the Tower, ash and soot from the mission’s scene making his lungs tight; once he had, he held his arms up to Natasha until the redhead picked him up and rocked him gently until he settled.

Bruce and Tony locked themselves away in the lab, calling Reed Richards and bouncing ideas off of each other as Natasha and Clint looked after the toddler; Bruce had looked pained at the suggestion of doing so and left quickly enough for Steve to cry out softly in confusion, stretching one tiny hand after the fleeing man as the doctor headed for the lab with Tony. Once he’d calmed down and realized what was going on, Steve seemed determined to help the scientists find a solution, even crawling away from Natasha and almost falling down stairs, saved only by her well trained reflexes.

It’s Bucky who finally steps in to get them all in line. He gave Tony a supremely unimpressed look when the futurists blustered that Bucky wasn’t healed enough to handle a child and then scooped up Steve. When the blond cooed contentedly up at him, Bucky just smirked at Tony and retreated to his room with Steve cradled to his chest. “My sunshine boy.” He whispered down at him, using the nickname Steve’s mother had. “We’re going to take care of you, Stevie.”


End file.
